


Positive Quotes

by schizophrenic_gay (orphan_account)



Series: Quotes [3]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23642089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/schizophrenic_gay
Summary: None of these quotes belong to me; i got them off the internet.
Series: Quotes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702003
Kudos: 1





	1. ch 1

You don't always need a plan.

Sometimes you just need to breath, trust, let go, and see what happens.


	2. ch 2

Beautiful things happen when you distance yourself from negativity. 


	3. ch 3

I am in charge of how I feel and today I choose happiness.


	4. ch 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> btw, i have no idea whats the difference between positive and inspirational quotes, but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Keep your face to the sunshine and you won't see a shadow.


	5. ch 5

Don't limit your challenges.

Instead,

challenge your limits.


	6. ch 6

Learn from yesterday,

live for today,

and hope for yesterday.


End file.
